Lost For Words
by KhaosOne
Summary: Starts out slow but elevates (Ch. 6) Okay this chapter isn't my style, its overly fluff compared to my work so bare with me TyKa and some MaxRei
1. Preparing, kinda ya

My second fic not sad like the last one. :-D, uhm, ya I'm not much with beginnings. The only reason why I wrote the other one is because I was listing to the song and thought about it. Ya, I'd like to thank the ppls who reviewed it(all 3 of em' so... here goes.  
  
asa-chan - Thanks glad you liked it and I'm just happy it got reviewed ^ ^  
  
Rumi-Chan - Thanks I am:-D  
  
KAI21 - here's more TyKa ^ ^  
  
TyKa, Rei/Max, maybe some others  
  
"blah" - Speak  
  
'think' - Thoughts  
  
/..doublethink../ - two people thinking at the same time  
  
~~~ - Change in time  
  
/blah/ - Dragoon to Tyson  
  
//blah// - Tyson to Dragoon  
  
\blah\ - Dranzer to Kai  
  
\\blah\\ - Kai to Dranzer  
  
(blah) - Driger to Rei  
  
((blah)) - Rei to Driger  
  
{blah} - Draciel to Max  
  
{{blah}} - Max to Draciel  
  
### = area change same time  
  
-blah- = dream sequence  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Lost for Words  
  
Created By  
  
KhaosOne  
  
Chapter One  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
~* Normal P.O.V. *~  
  
He awoke early that morning unlike most days, a fifteen-year old Tyson Kinomaya sat in his bed looking at the ceiling at 5:30 A.M., until he finally went to take a shower. After returning from the shower he decided to take a walk.  
  
'Damn it why can't I stop thinking about him?' he began thinking to himself  
  
/Because you like him./ Tyson's bit-beast Dragoon responded to his thoughts  
  
//Shut up already, and stay outta my head goon.// was his response  
  
/Oh but its soooo funn./  
  
//Your really getting on my nerves.//  
  
/Just say it that you like him and ill shut up./  
  
There was silence after that, dragoon smirked evilly noticing Tyson blushing.  
  
/AHA! So you do like him/  
  
//Yes...//  
  
/Why don't you just tell him?/  
  
//What are you crazy this is Kai were talking about, if I told him he'd probably hit me for feeling emotions.//  
  
Dragoon sighed as he said /Oh well your loss./  
  
//It's almost time for breakfast im going back to the hotel.//  
  
###  
  
~* Kai's P.O.V. *~  
  
- Tyson...-  
  
\Master Kai\  
  
-...-  
  
\Master Kai!!\  
  
\\What is it Dranzer.\\  
  
\Isn't it time for you to normally wake up you were sleeping in.\  
  
\\Oh thanks, I didn't realize that.\\  
  
\Anytime.\  
  
With that Kai got out of bed and went to the shower.  
  
Hmm.. it seems more humid then naturally, who could've used it before me its 5:45! I thought I was the only one who woke up this early. (a/n: this is one of the hotels where the all share a room, but its dark out.)  
  
Oh well at least the hot water hasn't gone away so I don't have to heat it up.  
  
~~~Later At Breakfast~~~  
  
~* Normal P.O.V. *~  
  
Tyson managing to be the first one there (a/n: like always) had already finished his third course when the rest of the team arrived.  
  
"TYSON!!" Max, Rei, and Kenny all shouted as they noticed the 'All' you can eat buffet, was completely empty  
  
"What?" was Tyson's response to their yelling until he saw them pointing over towards the buffet, after that it was simple an "oh...oops." he replied giving a mischievous grin.  
  
Right then they all (excluding Kai who just sat against the wall) ran after Tyson yelling while he tried to avoid them.  
  
Once they caught up to him all he said was "What was the big deal, they most likely refilled it by now."  
  
"Oh.." their angry red on their faces went to and embarrassed pink as Tyson sweatdropped.  
  
When they returned all they was Kai sitting at the table eating very little.  
  
When he noticed them all he said was "Stupid bakas."  
  
~~~ After Breakfast they went to practice for their next match tomorrow.  
  
"Go Dragoon"  
  
"Driger, Tiger Claw Attack!"  
  
"Dodge it Dragoon!"  
  
Rei looked puzzled on where dragoon was when he noticed Driger was the only one in the dish  
  
"Now!!" shouted Tyson as dragoon came out of the sky at high speeds knocking drigger off balance and stopped it from spinning.  
  
"Whoa nice one Tyson, I didn't see that coming use that in the next match and we should get a sure win." Was Rei's response to the new move.  
  
~~~The Next Day ~~~  
  
At the arena everyone was psyched waiting for the match to begin as they entered Jazzman began to shout "Welcome ladies and gentlemen have we got a match for you, featuring the world famous Blade Breakers and.."  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright I no there's not much TyKa or any Rei/Max for that matter in this chapter I just wanted it to be a prologue and I couldn't really think of anything, heh ill update soon. And if fixed the spelling errors for draciel and driger well I'm not sure about driger is it one g or 2?  
  
*gets hit in head with rock*  
  
Who through that!  
  
*gets hit with another one*  
  
Ow!! That really hurts stop  
  
*dodges third rock*  
  
Seriously stop  
  
Stay tuned for update *this time is hit with shoe*  
  
Okay who through the shoe that's not funny just stupid  
  
*looks around*  
  
ah to hell with it  
  
*walks off* 


	2. The Guilty Blades

**ATTENTION** this is just the beybattle I felt like doing, ya so sorry but you'll have to wait for the TyKa, even if I'm working hard on chappie three, that's where it starts more.  
  
*Gets hits in head with rock*  
  
ALL RIGHT THAT'S GETTING OLD!  
  
Rock Thrower: Fine...  
  
Thanking time!  
  
Rumi-Chan - whoo thanks, see I continue  
  
asa-chan - okay!  
  
Darkspider - no problem reviews long or not long me likey  
  
Katemi (anonymous) - Thank you for liking it (yes I thank anonymous users)  
  
Welcome to chapter 2 of Lost for words if u didn't read the summary it's a TyKa and Rei\Max Yaoi but mostly TyKa cuz that's better (my opinion don't flame me for it)  
  
Warnings: Yaoi but mostly in latter chapters  
  
"blah" - Speak  
  
'think' - Thoughts  
  
/..doublethink../ - two people thinking at the same time  
  
~~~ - Change in time  
  
/blah/ - Dragoon to Tyson  
  
//blah// - Tyson to Dragoon  
  
\blah\ - Dranzer to Kai  
  
\\blah\\ - Kai to Dranzer  
  
(blah) - Driger to Rei  
  
((blah)) - Rei to Driger  
  
{blah} - Draciel to Max  
  
{{blah}} - Max to Draciel  
  
### = area change same time  
  
-blah- = dream sequence  
  
Dis to the Dis to the Disclaimer  
  
Some Random Person off the street - (SRPOFT)  
  
KO: Say it...  
  
SRPOTS: ...  
  
KO: Say it...  
  
SRPOTS: No  
  
KO: SAY IT DAMN IT WHAT DO YOU THINK IM PAYING YOU FOR!!!  
  
SPROTS: What are you talking about your not paying me  
  
KO: *sigh* fine I don't own beyblade or Guilty Gear just Lightning Raider, and Bandit Viper and I had to say this cuz SRPOTS being a prick  
  
SPROTS: stop calling me SPROTS I'm not a prick  
  
KO: Sure buddy what ever you say  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Lost For Words  
  
Created By  
  
KhaosOne  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
At the arena everyone was psyched waiting for the match to begin as they entered  
  
Jazzman began to shout  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen have we got a match for you, featuring the world  
  
famous Blade Breakers and.."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
~* Normal P.O.V. *~  
  
"..the mysterious 'Guilty Blades'"  
  
"Well let's get on with the first match!" Jazzman shouted  
  
"First up is Rei versus Chipp." said Brad Best enthusiastically  
  
"That's right Brad Rei not one to mess with, his driger is real dangerous" Said A.J. Topper(a/n: I think that right) responding to Brad like usual.  
  
"But don't under estimate Chipp, with his bit-beast Zanuff.[1]" As Rei stepped up to the dish he was greeted by  
  
"Come on I don't have time for this lets make it quick."  
  
Rei's response to this was "Most people who get cocky to me usually lose"  
  
"Well I'm not most people."  
  
"3,2,1 let it rip!" Jazzman shouted after Chipp's last remark.  
  
Immediately they went on the offensive  
  
"Go at him Driger!"  
  
"Dodge it Zanuff, now Gamma blade!"  
  
"Get out of the way Driger!"  
  
'Damn it I missed it, I won't let it happen again' Chipp thought to himself  
  
"Come back around with a Tiger Claw!"  
  
"Zanuff Dash!"  
  
Suddenly it seemed like Zanuff was invisible passing right under Rei's blade  
  
"How..the?"  
  
"Now Zanuff finish this, Delta End!" with that Zanuff looked like a fire bolt trapping Driger finishing him off. Causing Rei's blade to go straight out of the dish. Chipp just walked away muttering "I was expecting more of a challenge."  
  
~* Rei's P.O.V. *~  
  
I-I lost, I didn't expect that coming, he nearly went head on at my tiger claw attack and managed to beat me with barley a scratch. I was cheered up a little when max came over to comfort me.  
  
~* Normal P.O.V. *~  
  
"Don't worry Rei I'll when the next match for ya." Max said happily but with a hint of determination in his voice  
  
"Here we are with the second match of the day its Max Versus Ky[2]!"  
  
Both max and Ky approached the dish. "Max is possibly one of the most powerful bladers around with his draciel, but Ky knows his way around almost every opponent with his beast Lighting Raider." Shouted A.J.  
  
"Hello I am Ky Kiske I wish you the best of luck[3]" Ky said loading his blade onto his launcher  
  
"Yah alright lets go." Was Max's response doing the same  
  
"3...2...1... Let it rip!!!" Jazzman shouted  
  
"Max watch out and don't let him use rising force!" yelled Kenny from the box(a/n: wow I actually put Kenny in this, took me long enough LOL!) as they both let their blades into the dish.  
  
"Draciel go into defense!"  
  
"Lighting Raider charge up!"  
  
"Draciel cancel the defense don't let him charge"  
  
Draciel headed towards Lightning Raider at full speed "Go Lightning Raider now!" Lightning Raider emerged from his blade "Now vapor thrust!" Ky Shouted  
  
"Draciel dodge it!" Max shouted as draciel got out of the way  
  
"Now Draciel Go!!"  
  
Draciel headed at Lightening Raider this time knocking him out of the dish.  
  
"A well fought match." Was Ky's response  
  
"Thanks!" Max replied  
  
~* Rei's P.O.V. *~  
  
'He's so cute when he's happy-go-lucky'  
  
'Wait why am I thinking this'  
  
'Oh well looks likes Tyson's up'  
  
~* Normal P.O.V. *~  
  
Tyson stepped up to the dish facing off against a very evil looking Sol  
  
(A/N: I don't feel like introducing them with Brad and A.J. just know that Sol has a bit-beast called Bandit Viper.)  
  
'Damn this team keeps getting weirder and weirder, I mean seriously a drug addict (a/n: Chipp I just didn't mention it) a modest guy, and now this evil guy.'  
  
"Alright people lets get this match under way! 3...2...1... LET IT RIP!!"  
  
"Bandit Viper! Gun Flame!"  
  
Immediately a huge shot of fire headed straight towards dragoon  
  
"Dragoon dodge it!"  
  
Dragoon swiftly dodged and came back around at Bandit Viper  
  
"Alright Dragoon Phantom Hur-"  
  
"Riot Stamp!"  
  
Bandit Viper quickly came swooping down on Dragoon, as if a hawk does on its prey.  
  
"Now Dragoon!" Dragoon came up and managed to hold of Bandit Viper  
  
Once this happened Sol gave him an evil glance  
  
"Fool you let him out and got close enough for, NAPALM DEATH!!!"  
  
"Tyson, get Dragoon out of the way that's his most powerful move" Kenny yelled from the box  
  
'Oh shit...' Tyson thought  
  
The entire dish was engulfed in flames coming up cutting of eye contact from the crowd and the beyblades.  
  
"Dragoon give it all you got!!"  
  
"It's hopeless just give up now before I trash your blade."  
  
Suddenly the fire was mixed with lightning and all went white.  
  
After it cleared only one blade could be seen spinning  
  
Jazzman began to shout "Alright we have a winner and the winner is..."  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how was it, that was my first time writing a beybattle I hope I got it right  
  
Ooh. Cliffhanger but don't worry I'll probably update it tomorrow Oh yes and chapter three is when the TyKa begins I have to choices  
  
Option 1: Tyson wins and ends up winning and confesses after party  
  
Option 2: Tyson loses in a humiliating defeat and Dragoon is smashed and Kai comforts him  
  
[1] Zanuff is actually Chipp's last name in Guilty Gear  
  
[2] Ky Kiske not Kai! Even if their names sound the same  
  
[3] This is like how he always is in guilty gear so modest  
  
P.S. how do I bold text when it's in Microsoft Word format cuz when I do and upload it, it always seems to go back to normal  
  
*Gets hit in head with golf club*  
  
Do ya think I'm gunna get a concussion from that?! I mean seriously I really hope for your sake I didn't brain my damage!  
  
And check my site I made flashy flash!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. After the battle

Sorry for not updating sooner its just I had writers block and then I got banned for a week and blahde balhdi blah.  
  
Anyways it's finally Friday again and I can update so that what I'm going to do!  
  
And congrats Death stopper you win the mystery grand prize op.3 I changed my mind I want to make them wait  
  
R-R-R-REVIEW THANKING TIME!!  
  
Rumi-Chan - Heh thankkkkk you thank you thank you! Here I finally updated!  
  
asa-chan - sorry asa but I ended up going with death's idea  
  
D.G. - yeah...  
  
DarkSpider - I'm kinda running low on things to say so just thx ^_^  
  
Yeaina - Sorry I went with death stoppers idea but Tyson does win so half should be good enough I wanna continue this story more  
  
o*Fire Mage*o - neither do I, neither do I...  
  
Well that's all for happy review thanking onto the "Mindless Rabbles of KhaosOne"  
  
*Gulps down mountain dew and wild cherry Pepsi*  
  
Max: Are you gunna give me some of that?  
  
KhaosOne: hmm... *hands max a 2-liter bottle of mountain dew*  
  
Rei: Uh-oh you just sealed our fate  
  
KhaosOne: yeah well... anyways *backs up* uhh... on with the story or something  
  
Max: Wooo!  
  
*KhaosOne sweatdrops*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own bey-to-the-bey-to-the-bey-to-the-beyblade  
  
"blah" - Speak  
  
'think' - Thoughts  
  
/..doublethink../ - two people thinking at the same time  
  
=== - Change in time  
  
/blah/ - Dragoon to Tyson  
  
//blah// - Tyson to Dragoon  
  
\blah\ - Dranzer to Kai  
  
\\blah\\ - Kai to Dranzer  
  
(blah) - Driger to Rei  
  
((blah)) - Rei to Driger  
  
{blah} - Draciel to Max  
  
{{blah}} - Max to Draciel  
  
=== - area change same time  
  
-blah- - dream sequence  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lost For Words  
  
Chapter 3 - The Party  
  
Created By KhaosOne  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Last Chapter: "...and the winner is"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Tyson!!" jazzman shouted with enthusiasm, there lay Sol's blade completely totaled on the ground with Tyson's blade spinning right next to it.  
  
"Hey, good match put er' there" Tyson said sticking his hand out. All Sol did was walk away back to his box with anger written over his face. "You know what this calls for?" Max asked Tyson "LATE NIGHT PARTY!" they both yelled exited. Kenny simply sweat dropped at this while Rei was admiring Max unknowingly and Kai was just not paying attention.  
  
=== Back at the hotel ===  
  
They were all sitting in the main room (A/N: it's a suite) With Max and Tyson chugging down junk food to their hearts comp tempt, Kenny as usual was updating there blades Rei was attempting to talk to them but got little conversation as they could barley speak with their mouths full, Kai was leaning against the wall thinking like he normally does.  
  
"Alright Max ill see your five cups and raise you seven cups." Tyson said with a grin  
  
"You know all this sugar will probly keep Max up for 3 days straight..." Rei proclaimed at their little drinking contest  
  
"Yeah well whatever happens, happens!" Max exclaimed in a hyper mood, Rei simply sighed at this and went to his chair.  
  
~* Kai's P.O.V. *~  
  
'Ugh how can Tyson gorge himself like that it's so disgusting, so awful, so cute...wait where did that come from oh well'  
  
"We better start training if we plan on winning the match Thursday..." I said interrupting their little fun and games  
  
"Aww...Kai come on just this once anyways its only Friday we got plenty of time" Tyson said in a whining manner  
  
'For some reason I allowed it for a "just this once" kind of thing' I guess I reacted a little to soon before I could think, why the hell did I just let him do that I don't care about whether he likes it or not, but for some strange reason I did.  
  
~* Tyson's P.O.V. *~  
  
"Aww...Kai come on just this once its only Friday we got plenty of time" I pleaded to him, why do I even bother the stone cold basterd wasn't going to change. But to my surprise he actually responded with a "Just this once." And do I gotta tell ya, Holy shit was I exited! I actually got the chance to have a party without having to train at all! I wonder why he was being so modest I mean he's starting to stare at me out the corner of his eye it's starting to creep me out.  
  
~* Normal P.O.V. *~  
  
"Seriously?!" Max blurted out "Sweet! This is gunna rule!" "Yeah!" Tyson replied obviously delighted Still Tyson wondered why Kai was being so nice to him, none the less this was going to be a night to remember...  
  
`-`(A/N: Wanted to stop there but, I just couldn't make it so damn short plus I owe it to you all for making you wait)`-`  
  
=== Later that night ===  
  
"I can't believe we just did that Kai's going to be pissed when he wakes up" Max said giggling  
  
"Yeah well it was worth it wouldn't you agree?" Tyson said holding an open bottle of whipped cream  
  
"but.. I think we should wash it off he will be pretty pissed." Max said worriedly  
  
"Oh man you ruin everything!" Tyson said pouting  
  
"No...I just want to keep my life soon, plus isn't that Kai who ruins everything?" Max replied  
  
"Fine, well wash it off, lets at least call up room service and get some more stuff this is awesome." Tyson told the blonde haired blader.  
  
After that whole incident they decided to go back to partying with a very angry room service especially since it was only 3:00 A.M.  
  
"Well I'm bored do we got any other games I can stomp you at?" The midnight haired teen asked trying to seem unenthused.  
  
"Come on Tyson give me a break you're a champion blader and a champion gamer and your giving me shit." Max replied trying to sound sad  
  
"Aww come on don't be like that Max I didn't mean to whoop you at every game you have...oh wait yes I did my bad" Tyson said giving a sheepish grin  
  
=== In the morning ===  
  
'Jeez, I can't believe someone can sleep like that!' Kai thought to himself noticing Tyson snoring away with only half his body on the couch with the other half on the floor.  
  
'He is in such and awkward position and yet he still looks so, so innocent, god what is happening to me, am I actually growing feelings for him'  
  
'Oh well, I might as well not disturb him he looks like he's had a long night, even though I can't help but wonder if he is responsible for me having this whipped cream taste in my mouth I can't seem to get it out.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry for ending it sooooo soon but I just am to tired but hey I updated I promise an update soon meaning a few days! ~KO  
  
Dark!_!Pyro: I wasn't in this authors notes!  
  
KhaosOne: heh sorry D!_!P 


	4. The Fall

Another Update (finally) also I finally learned how to show bold and italic it was just the documents that messed up *shakes head* I gotta read what it says at the doc manager. P.S. (for your viewing pleasure this is a long chapter)

Review Thanking TIME!!

**Rumi-Chan** - indestructible huh? *Runs over with bike* *throws in river* *attempts to burn* damn it your right O.o 

  
**asa-chan** - well I updated here

**Rinrin-Chikage**- thanks I uhh guess...

**Death Stopper** - Yes the "_Mystery Grand Prize_" you just have to wait and find out what it is muhahahahhaah *gets hit by golf shoe* Owww 

**dna18 - ***cowers in fear* ok ok! don't blame me blame school and writers block oh yeah and the rage where I totaled my window but lets not mention that...

**D.G.** – I'm glad you liked it, well here's an update.

**Kiina** – I am, I am

That be all the review I gots so u thnx I don't really got nething to give you all cept giant cookies!

*Engulfs mountain dew*

  
I seriously think I'm addicted to that stuff but heh' whatever keeps me awake.

Max: GIVE ME SOME!!

KhaosOne: but... this is my last bottle

*background music plays: Test your might, Test your might*

*filmstrip cuts*

KhaosOne: What happened?

Matanice Guy: The power overload you have to get on with the story you can't do this Mortal Kombat thing-

Scorpion: Which she doesn't own I do!

Khaosone: Owning in the dominating way doesn't count scorpion

Scorpion: ohL can I at least chop someone up with my katana I need some fun

KhaosOne: fine.

Matanice Guy: no I'm being serious you have got to get started

KhaosOne: fine. 

"blah" - Speak  
  
'think' - Thoughts  
  
/..doublethink../ - two people thinking at the same time  
  
=== - Change in time  
  
/blah/ - Dragoon to Tyson  
  
//blah// - Tyson to Dragoon  
  
\blah\ - Dranzer to Kai  
  
\\blah\\ - Kai to Dranzer  
  
(blah) - Driger to Rei  
  
((blah)) - Rei to Driger  
  
{blah} - Draciel to Max  
   
{{blah}} - Max to Draciel  
  
=== - area change same time  
  
 -_blah_- - dream sequence

Disclaimer: (did you think I would forget?) KhaosOne does not own beyblade, period.  
Why she is talking in '_The Third Person_' is beyond her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lost For Words

Chapter 4

Created By

  
KhaosOne

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~* Normal P.O.V. *~

"TYSON!!" was the scream that could all be heard from the other room, oh it just started another day, Kai was nowhere to be found, Kenny was updating their blades, Max was engulfing himself in as much sugary substance humanly possible, listing to what was going on and Tyson hand apparently done something to Rei to get him extremely pissed, Max began to stare at the door when just then Tyson came bolting through and ran out the back, oblivious that it was pouring outside.

Max began to wonder what had happened, when he saw Rei stomping out, he had fallen asleep and woken up with make-up all over his face and shaving cream in his hair, which would most likely take a very long time to get out. Max couldn't help but snicker when he saw Rei like this. Rei decided to give up his pursuit when he saw Max snicker and headed back to his room trying to get the stuff out of his hair and off his face. 

Tyson unknowing to this just kept running he had never seen Rei so pissed off. 'Shit, its quiet way to quiet, when did it get so cold?' Tyson got caught up in his thoughts not paying attention to his surroundings. Then he looked up noticing the rain pounding on his face and the hotel nowhere in sight.[1] 'Damn it am I lost?' not paying attention to the mud slipping under his feet 'no I couldn't of ran _that_ far all I have to do is backtra-' suddenly the ground let loose under his feet. "What the Ftweqrw" were his words muffled by the mud he was currently sliding down at top speeds. (A/N: ok anyone seen Gundam Wing where Heero un-attaches his parachute and rolls down, I want it to look like that)

~* At Kai*~

'What am I doing out here just walking around, I _should_ be training.' Kai thought to himself, apparently he was caught up in thinking about other things (A/N: can you guess?), when all of a sudden something came crashing down at his feet knocking him off balance. "What the?" he stated before gasping noticing what exactly it was that hit him. It was a body the body of the midnight haired blader lying unconscious before him. 

~* Tyson's P.O.V. *~

  
What just happened? Why does my body hurt? All I remember was running for my life and then it all went black. I wonder where I am right now my eyes hurt to much to open I'll give it a few minutes, but the weird thing is, I don't feel the rain coming down or the ground. I keep hearing weird sounds all around me, even though I can't see them.

When I opened my eyes all I could see was a bright light staring down at me "W-Where am I?" I asked hoping that somebody was there. "Your at the hospital, apparently you've fractured 3 of your ribs and you sprained your ankle." A new voice said.

"Your lucky you're alive from how your friend Kai described it that was one serious fall, be glad he found you when he did." The doctor went on.

About after thirty more minutes the doctor left the room. I finally had sometime to think, but was cut-short when Max came in five minutes later. "Hey buddy how are you feeling?" he asked in a different voice then his usual enthusiastic one "Better then when I actually fell." I replied to him trying to act as happy as possible. "But I'm not sure if I'll be able to play in Friday's match." I told him frowning "Just worry about getting better!" Max replied to me with his usual grin.

~* Normal P.O.V. *~ (I decided not to do the beybattle because I already did one)

After 2 weeks Tyson had recovered from the fall, even thought he was still a little bruised he was up and walking, and to his surprise he actually got a day to rest without training. Even if he was getting somewhat of suspicious of Kai actually being generous to him, but hell he didn't mind.

He decided to go to the movies with Max, Rei and Kenny, Which seemed more interesting then he originally thought, listing to Max and Rei bicker on which one to see.

"I'm telling Max, we should see an action one!" The raven hair boy shouted this was starting to piss him off he had been '_deciding_' on just what to watch for nearly a half an hour

"No! Something funny!" Max replied, Tyson noticing the whining in his voice. (A/N: blah blah blah they decide on a movie, they see it blah blah blah, later on.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well I'm gunna stop here just cuz it's late and I can't think of anything else, soooo ya... MUST OBEY THE TACO MAN! (I think I'm obsessed with GIR from Invader Zim)

Dark!_!Pyro: Eat...At...Joes...

KhaosOne: ... What?

GIR: I DON'T ... No...

KhaosOne: Yeah well at least I updated *dodges random objects*, but I noticed something, I have this problem where I only write about 1000 words a chapterL so sorry.


	5. Cabin Fever

O_o okay so that last chapter was rather pointless but hey at least I updated now I'm over my hiatus and finally understand where I'm gunna go with this...HURRAY FOR ME^_^.

As usual I'm gunna thank my reviewers *grumbles* not that I get many.

**Death Stopper** – You know what I'm not really sure myself any more, O_o.

**KAWAIIROXY**- glad you like it, I guess...

**Rumi-chan** – sorry for the delay in updates but its up now ^_^

Well there it as all three of my reviewers *grumbling again*

Well I guess I should go on with the story

Disclaimer: If I owned it, well it would be insanity at least.

Yea this is where alotta the TyKa starts...

Kai: Finally!

KhaosOne: yes, yes I'm sure your happy.

Kai: Well, duh...

KhaosOne: *sighs* Lets just get on with the story

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lost for Words Chapter 5

Cabin Fever

Created By KhaosOne

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~* Normal P.O.V. *~

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?!" Tyson screamed

"That is pretty harsh." Rei commented

"Yea I mean he just go out of the hospital." Max also decided to say something

"None the less, he did miss training." Kai noted coldly

"But it's suppose to be the week off, what about them?" Tyson whined

"They were training while you were in there that's not an excuse to not make it up." He responded coldly again

"But..." Tyson started but was cut short

"No buts you're going." Kai responded

Sadly Tyson trudged onto the small bus with Kai while the rest headed for they're week off.

~* Tyson's P.O.V. *~

  
This whole damn training thing is stupid, I fractured my ribs and that's not a good enough excuse so now I have to spend the damn week in the middle of nowhere, it's probably gunna be cold as hell its fucking December.

God I'm freezing just thinking about it, so fucking annoying. A whole week...In the middle of nowhere... In freezing temperatures...training while the rest of the team gets the time off...with kai...

~* Normal P.O.V. *~

And then it hit him, there wouldn't be anyone else it would be a perfect time to tell Kai how he felt, he knew what he had to do.

After about an hour of thinking he got bored and decided to pop in head phones and listen to music(A/N: nearly every fic I've read somewhere they have a walkman so here's another one of those, Now this may or may not have to do with the fic but it might to you ya never know.

My eyes followed the outside of the disc spinning faster and faster speeding up until sound was heard, I flipped through the choices of songs until I came to one I decided on, the song began to play.

~ _Locked Away In A Cage  
My Rage Has Got The Best Of Me  
Time Finds A Way Each Day  
Of Leaving Less Of Me Behind  
I Find This Fight Must Be Won  
Inside The Mind  
So Uptight And Confined  
Often Blinded By The Light  
Taking It's Toll  
On My System  
Like Some Played Out Existence  
Time Ticks Away  
These Last Few Moments  
Is There Anything  
We've Left Unsaid?  
I'm On A Quest  
For Atonement  
I've Got To Find Piece Of Mind  
And A Place To Rest  
Biding My Time  
Until I'm Strong Enough  
To Fight Back  
Hope,  
I Hope Against Hope  
For Some Resistance  
Been Taking It Out On My System  
Rest - There's A Calm Before The Storm  
And The Western Front Is Quiet  
I've Got Rembrandt As My Right Hand  
And Solo As My Pilot  
Condemned Man  
Condemned  
Convicted Man  
Convicted  
Could Not Save My Life  
Cutting Strand By Strand  
Passing It Off  
Like Some Kind Of King  
You Don't Know Peace  
'til You've Had Suffering  
I've Suffered  
All Of Your So Called Resolve  
But You Haven't Tasted Pain  
Have You Ever Been Inside  
Of The New Masterpiece?  
Rest  
Have You Ever Been Inside?  
Rembrandt As My Right Hand  
And Solo As My Pilot  
Have You Ever Been Inside  
Of The New Masterpiece  
Condemned Man  
Condemned  
Convicted Man  
Convicted  
Could Not Save My Life  
Cutting Strand By Strand  
Strand By  
Strand By  
Strand By Strand  
Condemned_ ~ (A/N: I just had to add some Mushroomhead for anyone interested the song is named Solitaire-Unraveling, even if its one of the older songs its still my favorite)

  
I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up the cd was stopped and we were there...the fucking middle of nowhere.

~* Normal P.O.V. *~

He jumped off the bus nearly losing his balance, and took a whiff of the mountain air. (Sorry I had to do that)

"Come on you fucking idiot stop hesitating and get out dragoon." His thoughts were interrupted by Kai's voice

"Do ya think you could lighten up for once?" Tyson asked quirking an eyebrow

"Just get out you fucking beyblade, I don't have time to waste." He responded coldly

"Fine" Tyson sighed and began to search through his bag for the beyblade

After a couple of hours of training he finally got to go back to the cabin, he was really pissed right now, he hadn't even been able to take in his cloths, and it had started raining half-way through the session, if he didn't end up with hypothermia, he would probably get even more training.

'How the fuck can he stand that type of weather?' he thought to himself

'I mean damn, I really need a bre-' he was cut out of his thoughts when his stomach began to grumble

"Hey kai? Where's all the food around here?" He asked pleadingly

Kai didn't even bother to respond he was very busy unpacking

  
"Heeelllllooo?" Tyson asked again, this time he got a response,

But it wasn't what he hoped for "Shut up Tyson." The slate haired boy said

"But I'm hungggrryy" Tyson said now whining

"Your always hungry." He responded coldly again

"...But if you really need food _that _bad there's some top ramen in the cupboard."

"...But don't eat it all, or you'll get extra training" He finished

"Yea, yea I know I'm not that bad am I?" Tyson said playfully

After about a half-an-hour of eating the rain began to clear up, so he decided to go outside, because who knew when the rain would come again.

He walked outside when he noticed something fall onto his nose.

"Well whaddya know, the first sign of snow fall." He chuckled a little digging his hands deeper into his pocket

He cocked his head upward to watch the snow flakes slightly fall onto his face and then melt, slowly giving him a  cooling sensation, unknown to Tyson though a pair of crimson eyes looked out of a window at him.

He took a deep sigh and decided to head back inside, around that time Kai had left the window.

Tyson had no idea how tired he was from training so he decided to head into his room for some much needed sleep.

~* Kai's P.O.V. *~

There I go again...the staring, why can't I control myself each time gets longer and longer, I wonder if he's ever noticed.

I saw him begin to turn around so I headed to the other side of the cabin so he wouldn't notice.

He came in apparently beat, his eyes were purple as hell(1). He headed into his room pretty quickly I might add. He seemed tired I shouldn't disturb him.

~~~

So here I find myself again this time peering at him through the door, I began to hold my breath as I began to look in, thank god he was a heavy sleeper.

I cursed myself under my breath for doing this for even staring at him, but they're beginning to get more frequent.

Fuck am I in love with _Tyson_?!

Nah must just be my mind playing tricks on me, yeah that's it.

I decided I better head to bed also, it was beginning to get late.

~* Normal P.O.V. *~

The sunlight started to creep into Tyson's room, forcing him to open his eyes, but instead of getting up he closed them again and rolled on his side. After fifteen minutes of getting back to sleep he was jarred out by the oh-so-familiar voice

"Get up your far from done with training."

"Just give me fifteen more minutes" he responded groggily

"No exceptions get up now." Just once the blue haired blader wished he could sleep in while Kai was around but no, he wasn't going to get any of that.

"Fine" he finally said sitting up and eventually taking a shower (after kai left)

He began to run out the door, because he really didn't want to be late and get yelled at the last thing he wanted right now.

He took one step out the door and... great it was raining again, at least the snow had stopped, it would be hell to try to train in the snow.

"Alright I'm here!" he shouted as he got to the training area

"It's about time" Tyson heard Kai say as the slate haired blader walked out of the shadows

"Aww, give me a break do I gotta train in the rain _again_?" he started to whine

"Yes." Kai said coldly

"Fine." He said annoyed and launched his blade into the dish

  
After five minutes the rain came down even harder, he could feel his back tense up to the sheer cold, and how hard it was hitting him.

"Alright" he finally heard "We can go back now, it's obviously coming down to damn hard to train." Kai said wrapping up his sentence

Tyson picked up dragoon out of the dish and started to follow Kai back to the cabin.

~* Kai's P.O.V. *~

The rain started to get colder and had a worse feeling the originally Tyson who didn't seem to be taking this well was beginning to shake. 

so I finally decided to go back to the cabin. Damn, he must be growing on me, even though he does look hot like that all drenched. Wait did I just call Tyson hot? Fuck, I really must be falling for him.

After we got back to the cabin I couldn't stop thinking about him, he had to much of an affect on me, damn.

~* Normal P.O.V. *~

  
He spent about an hour reading something he found out in an airport the other day, when he noticed Tyson had finally gone to sleep, he knew this because he could hear snoring coming from Tyson's room.

He got up and decided to pace a little thinking, until after about 20 minutes he decided what he was going to do.

He slowly crept into Tyson's room making sure that the door didn't make to much noise.

'I guess it couldn't hurt, I mean who would know.' With that he slowly bent down and kissed Tyson

  
The next thing he heard made his blood run cold

"Kai?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

MUHAHAHAHA the evil cliffhanger, well at least I got to the TyKa part, and I'll be bent on finishing this before my other fics, so REVIEW DAMN IT! I really worked hard on this.

(1) = You know when your really tierd and you have those purple circles under your eyes? Yah...

Kai: Finally the stories getting better

KhaosOne: Your just happy you got to kiss Tyson now...

Kai: Duh...

KhaosOne: and you wont figure out what happens unless I get lotsa reviews

Kai: REVIEW OR I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF  
  


KhaosOne: NOT LIKE THAT!

Kai: sorry...

KhaosOne: Anyways, free pocky sticks for all who review! Just gotta add more words an I'll pass the 2000 words mark, so close.

GIR: DOOMY, DOOMY, DOOMY, DOOMED, DOOM, DOOMY, DOOM, DOOM, DOOM, DOOMY, DOOM, DOOM, DOOM, DOOM, The End

*applause from all around*

Zharr: Review before I have to break her ego...

KhaosOne: LEGO MY EGGO!

Zharr: I said ego. E G O not Eggo...

KhaosOne: YOU CAN NEVER BREAK MY EGO!!

  
Zharr: People hate your storys

*KhaosOne beaks down*

  
Zharr: See your ego's not very hard to break

  
KhaosOne: *sniffles* so ppl don't hate it?

Zharr: no, don't worry so much.

KhaosOne: Once again R&R!


	6. Thinking of You

Heh, Your probably all thinking this chapter is going to be really TyKa-ish with the make out thing and everything, well I hate to burst your bubble but its not. Well there isn't any contact, Just TyKa implemented thoughts. So yea, that's kinda why I left you hanging... you'll see, I kinda wanted to make this a little longer but it's not really all that long this chapter I mean, because I

'm trying to make it lead up... Anyways sorry for the late update but I've just about finished Lost for words so I'll be posting quicker then with my other fics, I just gotta type the others up anyways this chapter is not my usual stuff kinda fluffy_ I don't know why just uhg.... Time to thank the reviewers

**Feelin Glayish** – Yea everyone hates cliffys especially me, but I just had to do that, it seemed so perfect to stop right there.

Rumi-Chan – Yea...sorry I got it up a day before the one month not updating mark, this one is up faster though 

**Mugs** – Yea, I would've done that, but it just wouldn't go with the story like I wanted it to this chapter anyways...

**Fallen1** – Glad you like the pocky...here's some more, oh yea and I updated...

**D.G.** – Yea I posted the chapter pretty soon, cuz I got more reviews I guess...

**Who-was-seen** – You obviously haven't read chapter 5 yet, it has lots of TyKa thoughts and even have them kiss.

**Lina the Outlawed Bomber** – Yipes! *jumps away* here's the update just get that away from me!!! Oh cool kendo stick to...

**KAWAIIROXY **– glad you love the story, check out my others also...please?

**hee-chan2** – well your waiting is over...n-hold it...now...

**ME **– I'm not ending it there, glad you liked it.

**Chibis Unleashed**- Damn I hope you aren't dead yet, I mean I don't want to be the cause of another de... on second thought I'm not going to finish that sentence...

Thanks for everyone who reviewed ^_^, **POCKY FOR ALL!**

Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it _, fine I don't own Beyblade...

Warnings: Yaoi [TyKa, Hints of ReiMax] and Swearing (a lot)

Last Chapter

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

_'I guess it couldn't hurt, I mean who would know.' With that he slowly bent down and kissed Tyson_

_  
The next thing he heard made his blood run cold_

_"Kai?"_

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lost for Words – Chapter 6

Thinking of you 

Created by KhaosOne  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~* Kai's P.O.V. *~

'Oh shit get out of there now.' I kept yelling that to myself, but what was weird was Tyson hadn't opened his eyes again I heard it.

"Kai..." he said shifting in his sleep

Was he still asleep? Oh I really hope so I knew this was a bad idea. I decided to walk out slowly hoping not to hit anything in the room. 

If he didn't say anything in the morning I was home free. But for how long, I started to shake my head this was really getting out of hand.

But I never should have kissed him, because now I want to do it again... I'm not taking that risk again...

It was stupid of me to try the first time, but now what do I do. I decided I needed some rest and headed to my room, instantly falling asleep, once I hit the bed.

~~~

~* Normal P.O.V. *~

Today there was no morning sun to hit his face, so Tyson slept in a little; he had such a weird dream last night.

But then the realization hit him, 'that's all it was a dream...' he started to feel a little worse 'Like Kai would actually come into my room and kiss me...' then he chuckled a little 'I'm such a dumbass...'

He decided to get up then, he most likely had a lot of training ready today. After taking a shower he headed to the kitchen at just started to look through the pantry for something else, Top Ramen was starting to make him sick.

"Hey Kai?" he asked knowing Kai was probably in the living room area, because it wasn't time for scheduled training

~* Kai's P.O.V. *~

I heard Tyson's door open a little, looking up I saw him head into the kitchen, he started looking through things in the cupboard, I noticed this because of all the noise he was making.

But then I heard what I seriously wished wouldn't happen, the rustling stopped and then I heard him ask.

"Hey Kai?" oh damn, he was going to ask about what I did last night, I knew he wasn't asleep damn it I am so fucked...

"Do we have anything to eat but top ramen like something for a real breakfast?" I gave out a large sigh of relief.

"No." I tried to act as cold as possible

"Aww..." he began to whine, as much as I think he sounds cute when he whines I had to put an end to it

"Shut up Tyson..." maybe that was a little too harsh. I really wish I didn't have to act cold _all_ the time

"Okay..." I heard him say giving up on whining around me

~* Tyson's P.O.V. *~

Jeez, Kai be such an asshole sometimes... He didn't _have_ to act so angry about me wanting something else to eat.

For the time he's been with the team he should know that already... maybe he purposely got only one type of food just so he could have the sick pleasure of pissing me off, it's really starting to seem that way.

I take a sigh and open up the cup (yeah it's cup ramen I got that from cowboy bebop)

I decide to look out the door, and what I see I wish I hadn't.

"Oh god no" The ground was completely covered in snow, I am not going to practice in all that snow (A/N: I love snow but this has to go with it)

I hear "What" behind me god please tell me I don't have to train in this

"It's just a little precipitation." Shit! I can't believe this it's going to be hell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well there you go expect the next chapter up very soon. the sooner I get reviews the sooner it gets updated

Zharr: Your getting greedy

KhaosOne: No I'm pissed I only got 32 reviews for five chapters

Zharr: I see...

KhaosOne: SO **READ AND REVIEW**

**[]**

**[]**

**[]**

**[]**

**[]**

**[]**

V 


End file.
